Angel Tears Taste So Sweet
by Muna and Taco-kun
Summary: When a human what's a child so bad that it hurts, The gods smile on them and they are blessed not only with a child, but a guardian angel as well. RikuxSora RoxasxAxel Summary will change
1. Birth of an angel

Good day, everyone. I'm freakin' tired of Taco's inability to update "Help Me Please", so I've decided to write a new story all on my own. Yeah, Yeah, I know that I already have stories that are made by me that need to be updated, but this Idea is stuck in my head so I will let it go free, rest assured, "Help Me Please" will not go neglected by me once Taco up dates. This is my first Kingdom Hearts story, as well as my first AU Alternate Universe, and I'll tell you now, I **DON'T** like Kairi, not at all, but bashing will be at a minimum, like the Sophia Bashing in "Help Me Please". My Little insperation for this story is Neko13's **_Out Of Work _**On deviantart. It's very powerful and made me feel very emotional, Praise to that person!! Please enjoy this multi chapter story. **_Muna_**

Disclaimer: I don't Own Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts belongs to someone who's not me, I don't like to repeat myself, so this is your only warning. **Do not sue.**

Warnings: OC death, angist, and tears.

Once the story begins..

"bleah" means speech

**"BLEAH"** means shouting

'_bleah'_ means thoughts

_bleah_ means important information and songs

**_BLEAH_** means empathsis

OOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_I think this song covers the entire story, so it will be the song for the prolouges and perhaps the last chapter, though that is a long way off._

_Transparency dyes the night sky, and  
I walk alone on the road that always leads home. _

_Singing to myself, I want to send these kinds of feelings  
to you in your sleep, oh, um... _

_I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself --  
tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind...  
The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little.  
I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time. _

_I place my feelings on the receding clouds  
on the road home, where I pause to stand. _

_You are already a part of my continuing dreams;  
I know that (those feelings) can't possibly reach you from here. _

_The tears keep falling; just by being able to be close to you,  
I'm starting to want a smile, just a little...  
Someone asks questions; I'm starting to want this to make more sense.  
You cast those too-brilliant days into a fading shadow.  
I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself --  
tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind...  
The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little.  
I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time._

_**Anti Nostalgic** sung by Kotani Kinya (Gravitation)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Angel Tears Taste So Sweet**_

_**Prolouge 1: Birth of an angel**_

_When a couple want's a child so badly that it hurts, the gods smile upon them, if they decide they deserve it. A special seed is planted into the mother, and also into an angel, no matter male or female, it is whoever the gods' think are worthy. When the human mother gives birth, so will the angel, and the angel's child will become the human mother's guardian angel. Some may say that having a new born angel for an adult human's guardian angel, also known as a Guardian is very risky, but the gods' are not known for making mistakes. The wisdom of the the parent angel is passed to the newborn, and the child automaticly knows what's best for the human. The angel child will be sent to the human's side at age seven, perminately, and will be there to protect them for as long as they live. The angel child will do anything in it's power to fulfill the human mother's wishes, as long as it doesn't intertwine with the god of fate's will for the human's life..._

In a milky white and silver castle, with many towers, a man dressed in a black full length coat paced back and forth. He had hair the color of a blue moon(and that itself was just as rare), and it looked similar to a mullet, but the top looked wind swept towards the back with large locks of hair covering his ears. Near him stood a young woman wearing the same attire as he did, her hair a short blonde, with attena like pieces sticking up from the sides. She leaned over the edge of the balcony they stood on, looking at the many many dark blue and black buildings. They weren't really black and blue, that's just how the Land Of the Angels (mainly known as Terreno(1)) appeared in the dead of night.

"Where is Luxlord and Lexaeus?!", the blonde haired woman said, sighing heavily," Those two are always late when it really matters!" She hit the edge of the railing in mock anger.

"They're running late, Larxene, it seems that they had another stop to make before comming to the castle." The blue haired man replyed cooly as he stopped pacing, turning to look at her.

"What do you mean, Saix?" Larxene arched a finely done eyebrow, turning around and crossing her arms over her chest.

"The woman, Claraboya Cielo(2), who the gods gave the seed to."

"What about her?"

"Well, she gave birth to twins, the gods gave her a very fertile seed, did they not?" He chuckled softly, he figured that the woman must have been very deserving to recieve such a gift from the heavens.

"So? What's the big deal? Didn't Tierra(3) give birth to two childern as well?"

"That's the problem, she didn't, and right after she gave birth, she died."

"How! How can an angel die right after childbirth? I thought that giving birth makes a angel stronger, not weaker!"

"Normally, yes, but somehow, all of her powers were drawn out of her, like some big machine sucked it out of her. It seems that Tierra's spiritual powers were transfered elsewhere."

"Where? Is it possible to retrive the power and give it to Tierra's child?"

"I'm afraid not, for it has gone somewhere on Earth. It would be nearly impossible to track it with all of the misleading witch craft and mock spiritual power there. That is not the only problem either." He shook his head, checking the time on the giant clock tower in the east. '_Hmm... 11:37... Seven minutes late? Perhaps Axel was playing tricks on the other childern again...' _ he thought to himself. "Not only was Tierra's power drained, but some of the newborn's was drained as well..."

"So what is his Highness going to do at the ceremony(4)?"

"We'll just have to wait and see once we bring the childern to the throne room."

And like clockwork, Luxlord and Lexaeus appeared from the darkness. Luxlord was cradling a baby wrapped in a white blanket, while Lexaeus was loosly holding a child, it's bright red hair poked out from the small, black, hooded coat it wore. The coat was exactly what the Others were wearing, except the sizes, and a long silver chain, with two seperate X's hanging off of it(5).

" 'Bout time you showed you faces. What took so long?" Larxene asked.

"This little one here wouldn't stop running away, so I had to close a time case around him." Lexaeus held up the little boy, showing how he didn't move or respond to any stimuli. "I guess he thought he was in some sort of trouble again..."

"We're already late, so might I suggest that we head for the throne room now?" Saix suggested. They all nodded and went a portal made up of darkness.

_Into the throne room..._

"Your Highness, we have arrived with the newborn and the other child." Saix and Larxene kneeled infront of the throne, Luxlord and Lexaeus standing behind the, for they were holding the childern. "I'm sorry to report that during childbirth, Tierra passed away. Her powers, as well as part of her child's ability to see into the future, were somehow sent to earth. It's location is currently unavalible, and might not be able to locate. To even out the child's inability, as well as to provide another guardian to the Human mother, we have chosen another child to accompany the newborn as 'his brother'. The chosen child, Axel, is a Nobody, who's human passed away about three months ago, along with his mother, so now he lives with Reno. He was chosen because of his bloodline trait of fireweilding, along with the fact that he was the only child Nobody who is some what close to the newborn's age, he's four. Does this please you, Prince Xehanort?"

"Very good, Saix, as always. Luxlord and Lexaeus, bring the childern here" They bowed slightly and walked toward the Prince. Luxlord handed him the baby, while Lexaeus woke Axel up. Axel rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning loudly before realizing that he was infront of the Prince of Terreno.

"Whatever happened, your Highness, I swear I didn't do it. I was with my Cousin Reno the whole time. It was Demyx's fault." He said, putting his hands behind his head in a laid back position, one eye closed.

"Well, Axel," Xehanort replied, chuckling, "As interesting as that sounds, and I shall use that as a later referrence, that's not the reason you are here." Axel opened both eyes. "you are here because you were chosen to be this infants partner." Xehanort sat Axel down and gave him the quiet baby; he had silky silver hair, and glowing ocean colored eyes. When he saw Axel, he smiled, and pulled his hair, laughing with a toothless grin.

"No way am I going to be some little brat's babysitter!" He gave the baby, who begain to cry softly, back to Xehanort, and huffed his cheeks out, refusing to look at the baby anymore. It was too cute, even for Axel.

"No, you are not the infant's babysitter, more like his brother. He will live with you and your cousin, Reno. There will be a nurse on call at times, so most baby matters you'll not have to be bothered with, but interaction is a must." Axel perked up to this, he always wanted a little brother to boss around, Demyx didn't count, he was just really gullible. "Along with being his 'brother', you're position as a Guardian will be restored. This is because the infant's human had twins, thus requiring her to have two Guardians, but due to circumstance, he was born alone."

"That means I can go back to Earth?"

"Well, yes, but not until the infant turns four."

"But that means I have to wait four more years!!"

"That's the rule, child, not even I have the power to change the words of our ancestors. But you'd do well to remember that this isn't a normal assignment, you are no longer a Nobody. That being said, you remember what happens to a Guardian who abuses their powers.." Xehanort trailed off, expecting Axel to finish.

"Yeah, yeah. _Those whom abuse their gifts shall suffer eternal shame, silent days, and their wings turned to fleshly webs and colored as black as coal._ I got it memorized. So can I leave now?" He turned, once again his hands behind his head, and begain to leave the throne room. You may think that he's being too laid back with the whole sintuation, but inside, he was jumping for joy. He has a 'brother' and he goes back to earth, what luck!

Axel left, along with Larxene, Luxlord and Lexaeus, leaving Saix and Prince Xehanort alone with the baby.

"So..." Xehanort begain, " What were Tierra's last words? Did She name the child?" He was cradling the baby, who seemed to be struggling to get away from him. The Prince handed him back to Saix, and he instantly stopped struggling.

" Yes, she named the child Riku, after herself, and her husband, who resided in the Japanese division. It seems theat she knew that once she gave birth she was going to die, almost as if she gave up her powers intentionally. Her final words were 'A great tradgey will befall my son in ten and two years. Tell him when the time comes to give the boy this' then she handed me this." Saix pulled out a silver crown shaped pendent. Inscribed on it was a pair of angel wings.

"Isn't that the engagment pendant that her husband gave her?" Xehanort traced it gingerly, his eyes brimmed with jealosy, though Saix dared not say a word about it, he instead puled out another pendant, this one a silver incomplete heart, it was the enitre shape of one, but the curves did not meet, the instead curved in to a spiral shape(6) He placed this one around the child, who grabbed it and begain to girgle happily.

" It indeed is, your Highness. My sincerist apologies, I know you loved her, and right after her husband faded away..." Xehanort just waved it off, so Saix continued. "Tierra said one more thing before she disappeared.(7) She said 'In ten and six years, my son shall retrive what he has lost, and there shall be a time of peace. But alas, this peace shall be short lived. Terreno shall be in great danger, as well as earth. Angels will fight against angels, the fallen will rise, and the kingdom shall be in ruins. Where the land and the sky meet is where it begins, and when the land is lost, the sky shall rain feathers, and a new era shall arise.' After those words were spoken, she named the child, then..."

"There's no need to continue, Saix. I will tell Father right away. You may take the child to Reno's living complex.(8) Then tell the kingdom's sages to mark when the events Tierra predicted. She was the best in Terreno when it came to the Future, was she not?" Xehanort smiled sadly, then turned and sat back down on the throne.

"Before I leave, your Highness, may I ask how his Majesty, King Ansem the Wise, is faring?"

"Oh yes, my Father. His health was waning, but the old coot shall recover soon. He was never one to lay around in bed for a long while, now was he?" Saix chuckled at the fondness in the Prince's voice. He then bowed, turned, and left, along with the infant, Riku, in the same manner in which he came.

_TBC_

**SIDE NOTES**

**1)Terreno: It means "Terrain" In Spanish**

**2)Claraboya Cielo: literally "skylight sky" I liked it, it reminds me of sora.**

**3)Tierra: It means land, it's also L'arc-en-ciel's 2nd cd!!**

**4)ceremony: a name giving ceremony, but in this case, the mother named the chid instead of the king**

**5)"...with two seperate X's hanging off of it": the symbol for a Nobody. he has two because one was his mothers... to be explained later**

**6)"...a silver incomplete heart, it was the enitre shape of one, but the curves did not meet, the instead curved in to a spiral shape": the symbol behind the knigdome hearts title.**

**7)"Tierra said one more thing before she disappeared...": when angels die, they dissappear, fading into either light or darkness, depending how the angel lead it's life, Tierra faded into the light.**

**8)"...to Reno's living complex": the buildings below The Land That Never Was looks like apartment buildings, right? so that's where i got the apartment idea. Each angel either lives in an apartment or a regular hose, size depends of the rank they hold, to be explained later.**

This chapter is prologue one, and all of you should know what happens next chapter. This story is allready well on it's way, so I will update soon, regardless of the reviews i get. but... I like reviews, and if you're feeling generous, send me one.;) If you haven't notice, there will be a bit of Spanish here and there in the first few chapters, more fequently used later. I like using it because it puts a little part of me in it (I'm mexican!!) and Sora looks a little Hispanic to me.If there are any mistakes, let me know, this story hasn't been checked yet. No flame please... They will be deleted, but constructive critisism is welcomed,(nothing like "you can't speel" or "proper grammer is a nesccity!!" 'cause i'll ignore you) I hope ya'll enjoyed it!! I look forward to seeing ya'll real soon!! PEACE!! Muna.


	2. Birth of two

Muna again!! I'm liking this story, and the prolouges are about halfway complete!! So I don't want to deprive you of the story, so let's get started!!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts belongs to someone who's not me, I don't like to repeat myself, so this is your only warning. Do not sue.

Warnings: OC death, angist, and tears.

Once the story begins..

"bleah" means speech

"BLEAH" means shouting

_'bleah' _means thoughts

**_bleah_ **means important information and songs

**BLEAH** means empathsis

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the song I imanged for Sora's, Riku's, Roxas', and Axel's first meeting, very cute!!

But it's leaning more towards Roxas' and Axel's meeting... The song. though none of this happens in this chapter.. I should of waited to next chapter... oh well, i'll get a new song for next chapter

_**In a crowd on a city street, shoulders bumping, I'm alone**_

_**In an endless prairie, wind blowing hard, I'm alone**_

_**I wonder which is the place I'd want to cry?**_

_**Drawing two circles, I feel just a little grown-up**_

_**Why does the gushing forth of courage and power**_

_**unexpectedly smash the extremely tortuous wall?**_

_**Perhaps it's because of the kindness**_

_**extremely stern people had unexpectedly shown.**_

_**T - h - a - n - k - Y - o - u!**_

_**Wonder how many times we lively yelled "Nice to meet you"**_

_**Wonder how many times we parted, sobbing "Farewell."**_

_**Wonder which one is more, if I compare?**_

_**Writing an equals sign, I feel just a little grown-up.**_

_**Why does the gushing forth of courage and power**_

_**unexpectedly surpass even extremely sad times?**_

_**Perhaps it's because of the sternness**_

_**extremely kind people had unexpectedly shown.**_

_**T - h - a - n - k - Y - o - u!**_

_**Why does the gushing forth of courage and power**_

_**unexpectedly break even the extremely tortuous wall?**_

_**Perhaps it's because of the kindness**_

_**extremely stern people had unexpectedly shown.**_

_**T - h - a - n - k - Y - o - u!**_

_**I won't forget the really fun times.**_

_**I'll never lose this courage and power.**_

_**I'll give the extremely lonely person**_

_**something hiding behind my lips:**_

_**A - Smi - le - That's - A - Bomb!**_

_**Hohoemi no Bakudan (A Smile That's a Bomb) Yu Yu Hakusho**_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSS

and so it begins again...

_**Angel Tears Taste So Sweet**_

11:05 p.m. Traverse Town; 101 Hospital

"Claraboya Cielo, age 27, blood type O, Height 5'2, Dark Brown Hair, Blue eyes, Weight ...er Not avalible at this time. Is this the woman you were looking for?" The nurse looked at the man who stoood infront of her desk. He was medium sized, lean and about six feet in height. His pale blue-gray eyes were tired, his entire frame, hidden underneigth a light brown trench coat.He was slightly slouching from exaustion. Even his extremely spiky, blonde hair was drooping.

"Yes, that's my wife, now please, tell me what room she's in." He pushed his glasses up farther on his face, and clipped on his visitors pass.

"She's on the third floor, room 417. Good luck, hun." She gave him a small wave as he headed toward the stairs. It was too much trouble waiting for the elevator, He took 4 steps at a time.

When he reached his destination. He took a few seconds to calm down, before he cautiously entered the room.

His wife smiled, her brown, slightly spiked, hair was plastered down on her forehead, still slightly wet from the birth. She motioned for him to come and sit with her. He was about to grab a chair near the small table, but she shook her head and patted the bed beside her. He did and sat down, nervously folding and unfolding his hands together.

"Why are you so nervous, Xaro?(1)" she asked him, seeing he was twitching, he haden't done that since he first met her parents.

"I'm just excited, that's all." Xaro hugged his wife, holding her tightly, smiling slightly in to her shoulder. "To think, after all this time, a baby all our own!!"

"Yes... But not just a baby, twins!! Surely the gods' blessed us." The labor was long and hard, and alone Claraboya was, for her husband had been away. He hadn't wanted to leave, he wanted to stay with his wife and his unborn childern, but the CEO of the company he worked for, Twilight Town Trains, had ordered that he go and give the new train blueprints to the company who made them. Xaro was the CEO's right hand man, highly regarded for his ideas, and yet was so soft spoken, most people tried to over throw him, but the CEO, Cid, was a personal friend, and wouldn't allow that. He left no more then three hours after he dropped them off, and was only forty-five minutes late for the birth, but that deeply depressed him. He pulled away from her, unable to look directly into her eyes, feeling that they would be full of critisism, instead looking at her hands, which he held in his own.

"I'm so sorry, Clara... I should have gotten here sooner. I feel so guilty, putting you through all that... I-" He was cut off by a playful punch on the arm.

"Shut up with all that sad nonsense!! Do I look like I needed any help? I'm as fit as a fiddle!" She grinned, showing all of them pearly whites. Clara was indeed fine, she had more energy then most woman would have right after a pregnacy, but she knew that she couldn't walk right away, still she bounced in her bed nonetheless.

"I see you're right..." Xaro loved his wife, she always knew what to say. Unlike him, she was a flat out doer, not waiting for someone else's opinion, but rather doing it her way, and almost always hitting the mark. That's why her homerun resteraunt, Twilight Terrace, was such a big suscess, everyone loved her.

"Geez.. I hope our sons' aren't too much like you, depressing them selves with every little darn thing. Just imagine when they turn teenagers! Moody, thinking that the world is out to get them..." Xaro raised an eyebrow at that. "Umm... I wasn't talking 'bout you honey, honest!!" He just smiled and hugged her again, kissing her on the cheek.

Suddenly, they heard somone clearing their throat. Claraboya and Xaro looked up, spying two nurses with two individual wrapped bundles. "Congradulations!!" They said in unison as the handed one to each parent, then leaving the room to get the birth certificates.

"Wow..." the husband whispered softly. In his arms was a sleeping baby boy, with deep chocolate hair already becoming slightly spiky, and his entire body wrapped up. The wife held a boy who looked exactly like the previous, but was awake with bright blue eyes, like sapphires, and rather tamed spiked blonde hair, playfully swinging chubby little arms, grabbing his mother's hair and waving it infront of his face, inadvertantly under his nose. He sneezed, and his mother let out a squeal, which he (the baby) did too.

"They our sooo adorable!!" She brought the baby up to her face and rubbed cheeks with it, causing him to smile, drooling all over the place, but she didn't care.

"That's right, honey... And they're both ours... nobody else's. After all this time..." They smiled at each other.

"So what are you going to name the one you have in your arms, Clara?" They had both decided that they would each name one child ever since they first found out they had twins.

"He looks alot like you. I'll call him Roxas." The baby looked at Clara, like he knew that she was talking about him. "Yeah, you like that don't you?"

"Roxas? Why Roxas?" Xaro asked. The baby in his arms was slow starting to wake.

"I don;t remember what's it's called, but it's a name that was made from mixing up the letters in your name. But if I just used yours, then I would have made Roxa, which sounds kinda girly, so I added a 'S'." Clara winked at him, then giggling at Roxas, who was just figuring out that he had fingers. "So, what are you going to name the one you have in your arms?"

Xaro thought for a moment, then looked at the baby. The baby yawned, opening his mouth widely, then opened his eyes. Xaro gasped. The sky was staring straight at him. The baby's eyes were the same color of a cloudless sky, bright and bringing warmth to those whom bath in it's soft light.

"The sky.. HIs eyes are like the sky..." he looked at Clara, the love in his eyes was so thick, you could cut it with a knife, the he looked back at the baby, "Just like yours... I'll call him Sora, like Claraboya. You're both just like the sky, Roxas too, bringing happiness to this soul of mine." He glanced back at Clara, who was brimming with tears, Roxas too (amazing, no?) and sniffed.

"Aww... Xaro... That was just soo touching!! I Just love you so much!!" She huged him, being mindful of the babies they both held. They grinned at eachother once more, then there was a knock at the door.

"Come In!"

A man wearing a white coat walked in to the room. He was carrying a clipboard and he was looking at it with an confused look on his face.

"Mr and Mrs. Cielo, I'm glad to see you're doing well. The pregnacy went without any problems, and you gave birth to two healthy babies." Xaro grinned and Claraboya winked at him, "but there are a few things i want to discuss with you." Claraboya frowned.

"Is there something wrong? You just said are babies are healthy, so what's the matter?!" Claraboy was staring at the doctor as well as Xaro.

"No there is nothing wrong, It's just these." He removed a plastic bag from under the clip of his clipboard. Inside were two feathers, one whitish gray, the other a very light tint of red. They were both about the size of an adult's pinky, with the red one being slightly larger.

"What are they, they look like-"

"Feathers? Yes, they are." The doctor handed them to Xaro, who looked them over.

"Your childern were born with these clutched in their fists. In all of my years as a doctor, I know for a fact that it is impossible for an object such as this to enter the fetus by anyways other then operation or the embilical cord. Even if these feathers did some how get into the mother by way of the mouth, they would have been destroyed by the stomach acid."

"So how did they get into my wife then?"

"We don't know."

Claraboya softly touched Xaro's hand. "I think there are angels watching over us."

xooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyxxxxxxxxxxx

(1)"Xaro" i just thought up a name that had all of roxas' letters in it.. pronounced "zar-o"

not as long as the first chatpter, but it was pretty good if you ask me, but I'm the authoress and my opionion don't count... Please read and review!!


End file.
